fort boyard ultimate challenge
by JMS135
Summary: seven contestants became the first Australians to win fort Boyard, now four of them work together against other Australians in the ultimate challenge of fort Boyard sequel to fort Boyard Australia so if you haven't read that I suggest you read that story now before reading this one, if you have
1. Chapter 1

it has been one year since we took on fort boyard and won, there is a fort boyard ultimate challenge comming up and each team needs four people me, josh, decland and jared decided to do it, doing the ultimate test for skill, strength and courage how to play the game is that there are six teams of four adventures taking on the fort, the teams are the white falcons, the blue sharks, the yellow scorpions, the silver dragons, the green jaguars and the read vipers, they have to do challenges to win keys, these keys open the treasure chamber where the teams collect as many gold coins as possible, throught the series the top two teams with the most gold will face off head to head in the grand final, to become the ultimate conquers of the fort. we only need to collect three keys to recieve the maximum of time in the tresure chamber. our team is the silver dragons in the first match is the red vipers vs the blue sharks, the second duel is the green jaguar vs the yellow scorpions and next is the white falcon vs the silver dragons which is us. right now the score is.

red vipers: 1692

blue sharks: 1443

green jaguars: 1168

yellow scorpions: 1821

the maximum time in the treasure chmber is three started doing our first challenge which is a duel called key into the sea, what they have to do is swim for little keys that both open a chest to the required key needed for the treasure chamber, declan was chosen to swim for the key the challenge started, they both jumped in the sea and grabbed the key his opponent was in the lead so far but got to the chest as well the decland caught up as well and did the same thing and then they get the key so the score is the white falcons with 1 key and the silver dragons with none.

while the white falcons do their solo challenge we waited and make decissions on who should do the next challenge unless it is a solo challenge or big duel if it was a council duel then were all in this, later on the white falcons returned with another key so that means the white falcons now have 2 keys and the silver dragons still have yet to come, we have to meet father fuoras in the watch tower, I was chosen to go up the tower with my opponent competitor, we met father fouras and he smiled at me noticing he remembered me last year on my riddle. his new riddle is they don't grow on trees but grow an land, a flower based on a story made by hand so he said they grow on land and it is a flower and based on a book, my opponent rang the bell first and answered the word daisy and that was correct, if it was based of a story I think it was daisy head masiey by dr suess. father fouras gave my opponent the key and the both of us left.

now the white falcons have three keys and the silver dragons have none but with three more challenges left we still have a chance to be in a draw with them.

we got prepared for our solo challenge, the challenge is called pots of fear, what the player has to do is place his hand in a bunch of jars and the key is in one of them, josh was chosen to do it he entered the room and the time began, he started placing his hands in the pots, somethings may give him surprises, he was thinking to himself that he could never get this, some of those jars are empty some contain rats and some contain water and worms, he was just running out of time then he found the key and got out now the score is the white falcons have 3 keys and the silver dragons have their first key, while jared and a team from the whte falcons went up the watch tower we waited until they come back, we have to make sure we get this key and get another chance to be in a draw cause if the white falcons get this key we wont be spending much time in the treasure room, later on the two came back with jared with the key now the white falcons still have 3 keys and the silver dragon have two if we win in the council duel we will be in a draw.

the council duel was the final challenge of the day for the final key if we get it were in a draw and if our opponents get it they will havve two more key than us, this duel is called the memory game in this game show ten cards with a different picture, two show rats, two show snakes, two show scorpions, two show bettles and two show prianhas, all they have to do is find as many matching pairs as possible, the first two teams to find three matching pairs wins the final key, since we don't have much key we get to go first and found a scorpion and a rat then our opponents went and found a fish and a scorpion, we went next and found a pirannha and a rat then they went and found a scorpion and another scorpion then they went again and found a snake and another snake if they find one more match they win so they went again and found a rat and a piranha then we went and found a piranha and another pirahna were catching up then we found a rat and a fish then they went and found two rats so they won and got the final key now its off t the treasure room, our final score is that the white falcns have four keys and the silver drangons have two keys.

we all went to the treasure room every key less than 3 gives us a twenty second time penalty and every key more that 3 is worth a 150 gold bonus, the white falcons have 4 keys so not only they get the maximum time 3 minutes but also a 150 gold bonus at the end aswell, the silver dragons which is us have only 2 keys so we get 20 seconds taking off three minutes so were only spending two minutes and forty seconds in the treasure chamber, what we have to do is first off both teams each have a case full of aanisters one of them shows a map of the chessboard in the treasure chamber, each member has to go on a pressure plate and all four off the pieces have to be correct if yes a key will be released for them to get the gold if not they have to try again, when the time is up all eight contestants have to be out of the treasure chamber if anyone gets locked in the gold that team collected won't count, the time began and the white falcons went, they found the map one the first canister, they now went in to complete the map and get the gold I may have a feeling there gonna win, later one we went but a little slowish way, in first canister we didn't get the map like they did either on the second or third, even on the forth try but on the fifth try we got a map and started going to the chess board, a while later we all went on a piece that shows on the map then a key got realeased then we went to the shrine unlocked the chest and loads of gold appered, later on we started grabbing some gold, started walking to a case with our hands full and placed the gold in, we started collecting lts and lots and lts of gold, our opponents will still more gold than us since they get a 150 gold bonus, if we hear the bell ring that means we have like 20 seconds left to get out but right now we still need to get more gold we started having a minute so we put the gold in a case and I have to admit I think we got enough gold, so we went to get more, we were not only the first australians to take on fort boyard but also may be the first australians to win fort boyard ultimate challenge, we kept on getting more and more gold so did the other team that are now going faster, we started getting more gold my hands are now overflowing with gold coins, until suddenly, the bell rung and we all started to get out of the treasure room, me and jared and a few from the oppozing teams made it out and told the others to get out aswell, we then have ten seconds and josh and a couple of other people made it out only leaving declan in there, then a couple of seconds later he went out, everyone was out and the treasure room door closed, thewhite falcons counted hw much gold they collected and they got 1812 added with the gold gives them a total of 1962 gold, we counted up our gold and it show that we got 1246 gold so the falcons have 566 gold more than us so they won but next time they won't if their is a next time. then the host said...

in sixth place with 1168 gold is the green jaguars.

in fifth place with 1246 gold is the silver dragons.

in forth place with 1443 gold is the blue sharks.

in third place with 1692 gold is the red vipers.

in second place with 1821 gold is the yellow scorpions.

in first place with 1962 gold is the white falcons.

the next time we do this its gonna be first the white falcons vs the yellow scorpions, then it is the red vipers vs the blue sharks and then finally the silver dragons vs the green jaguars.

the next time we do this we have to make sure we win and make sure we get enough gold as possible.


	2. Chapter 2

last time we went against the white falcons and now they are at top of the leader board the gold the four teams collected now in the second game are.

the white falcons have 720 gold

the yellow scorpions have 428 gold

the red vipers have 652 gold

and the blue sharks have 214 gold

seems like they haven't been doing good at all seems like we still have a chance to be at top of the leader board we are versing the green jaguars since they are at bottom of the leader board we might have a chance to beat them. our first challenge the big duel is called rock wall to play this challenge one member from each team starts from the bottom of the fort and has to climb up the rck wall to get to the top of the fort and grab the key to win the challenge I was chosen to climb up the rock wall the game began it started with my opponent going higher then it went with me going higher, until my opponent went up to the top then he grabbed the key before I got to it now the score is the the silver dragons have no keys and the green jaguars have 1 key.

we got prepared to do our solo challenge called excallibur,first off we have to retreive the sword out of a stone amble then once we done that we have to use it to chop the rope thats holding the key if we get the key were in a draw, josh was chosen to do the challenge we have two minutes the time began, he started pulling and pulling trying to get a grip then when he had 30 seconds left he got the sword out bloody time waster then he started to cut the rope but since the sword is heavy he might have no luck, by the time he had 10 seconds left the team told him to get out but he finished cutting the rope then he got the key and made it out now both teams have a key each but that could change in the next challenge.

in the watch tower jared was chosen with his opponent to get the key up their while he did that josh and declan were talking about how we should get more gold when we get to the treasure chamber and I was looking at the watch tower keeping my fingers crossed that jared gets this key if he does were in the lead and if not the jaguars will, later on jared and the member from the green jaguars returned and it seems that the guy from the green team got the key now we only have one key and the green jaguars have two keys we are not I repeat not letting our opponents get the lead again.

the green jaguars got ready for their solo challenge and while they do that we told jared how we could get more gold, then later on the green jaguars game back with a key now they have three keys and we have only one. we then told declan to go up to the watch tower to get the next key with his opponent while we wait at the entrance of the fort hoping that he gets the key. we sung a little song while we wated for them to come back.

**me: I look around here and I want to cry, I feel like the world is passing me by, and I just can't help but wonder am I doomed to wash or dry, and is it a curse Im under to do until I die, when I could be an explorer, sailing off to distance lands, instead Im spending every afternoon just getting dishpan hands, my future looks like nowhere that I want to be.**

**all: Theres gonna be something better, something better.**

**me: theres gonna be something better than this for me.**

**josh: if its wierd and wild lets go and find it, the crazier is better than what I say.**

**Jared: to tell the truth I really wouldn't mind it, if we found some place with ten square meals a day.**

**all: let danger call my name.**

**Jared: if it oes Im gonna hide.**

**me: I'll put my courage to the test.**

**josh: and I'll be by your si...**

**jared: we'll be by your side.**

**me: theres gonna be something better than this, I know that theres so much out there to see, and I know this life Im living can be my destiny.**

**all: theres gonna be something better, something better.**

**me: theres gonna be something better than this for me.**

**jared: and me.**

**josh: wait a minute what about me.**

**all: theres something better than this for you and meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee.**

**la boule: ENOUGH OF THE SINGING!**

after we finished singing the jaguars and declan came back and niether of them have it so now the score is still the same jaguars with 3 keys and us with one.

our final challenge is for the final key and the duel is called sticks what we have to do is taking in turns we each have to take one, two or three sticks from the case, there are 20 sticks on the case whoever retreives the last stick will loose causing the other team to have the key, since the jaguars have more keys than us they went first, they decided to let me do the duel and another member from the green jaguars do it aswell, my opponent took 2 and then I took 1 then that leaves 17 left, then my opponent took 1 and I took 1 aswell leaving 15 remaining, then my opponent took 2 then I took 1 leaving 12, then my opponent took 1 leaving 11 then I took 3 leaving 9, then my opponent took 2 leaving 7 then I took 2 leaving 5, then my opponent took 1 leaving 4 then 1 took 3 leaving the last one for my opponent so we one the game so now the score is the silver dragons have 2 keys and the green jaguars have 3,I said that were gonna beat the green jaguars, but it looks like I was wrong, but just because they have more keys than us dosen't mean they're gonna have gold than us. were now off to the treasure chamber.

we all know the drill every key less than 3 is a 20 second penalty and every key more than 3 is a 150 gold bonus, we have 2 keys so we get 20 seconds taken off leaving 2 minutes and 40 seconds in the treasure chamber, the green jaguars have 3 keys so they are spending a straight 3 minutes in there, in each case are eight canisters this time two contain a peice of the map on the floor board we have to complete the map stand on the correct piece of the floor board then a key will be realeased for us to unlocked the chest in the shrine then grab the gold and a lot of it, if we hear the bell ring that means we have 20 seconds left to get out if any of us get locked in that team get no gold but keeps there total.

the 3 minutes began the green jaguars opened the canisters, opened the first one very quickly but nothing in there, when we had 2 minutes 50 left they found the first piece of the map now need another piece to complete the map, in third canister they have no luck, then we went to open our canisters, having no luck neither are the jaguars when we have under 2 and a half minutes left the jaguars found the second peice and completed the puzzle and went in the treasure chamber, it was a bit windy so that might distract us, I have a feeling we won't be getting any gold today, that is when a few seconds later I see the jaguar team putting some gold in their case so we need to catch up really bad, still having no luck, then there are three canister left and we have 2 minutes and 4 seconds left and went for one that is empty so we went for the last two with a waste of time when we have 1 minute 45 seconds left we completed the map puzzle and went to the floor board really quickly after that our key is released I went out of the chamber to get it and went back in unlocked the chest and grabbed like a heap of gold, by the time we have like a minute and a half left we started grabbing lots f gold like theres no tommorow, we are not gonna get beatend again, like last time against the white falcons, then we had a minute left and jared was carrying me bridal style, and josh loaded the gold on me then we went to the case and put the gold in, good thing is the jaguars did't copy us, decland has his arms full of gold then he went the case unloading it, but the jaguars did copy him about that, then we hear the bell ring so now we have 20 seconds to get out of the treasure chamber before it closes, me josh declan jared and the meber from the jaguars left the room and the other 3 from the jaguars are still in there, a couple of seconds later another member from the jaguars left the chamber, once they have 12 seconds left another guy came out and the other member started doing the same thing to, but was walking, and by the time we have 1 whole second left he made it out then the trreasure room closed.

we started counting how much gold we collected and it reveals we have 1233 then the jaguars counted there gold and since our plan on how to get more gold worked they got only 751 so we got more gold than them. we added up the score to the previous score when we played the last game and it realves that.

in sixth place with 1657 gold are the blue sharks.

in fifth place with 1919 gold are the green jagaurs.

in fourth place with 2249 gold are the yellow scorpions.

in third place with 2344 gold are the red vipers.

in second place with 2479 gold are the silver dragons.

in first place with 2682 gold are the white falcons.

so that mean the yellow scorpions will verse the red vipers, the blue sharks will verse the green jaguars, and the silver dragons is gonna verse the white falcons, we may have lost against last time but were not gonna loose against them again.

white falcons if you hear this prepare to go down.


	3. Chapter 3

we went against the green jaguars last time and although they got more keys than us we got more gold than them, now were up against the falcons again we lost last time now this time were not, there was a storm cloud so therefore we have to get to the treasure chamber before it rains. the score of gold the other teams collect are..

blue sharks: 642.

yellow scorpions: 1945.

red vipers: 741.

green jaguars: 1432.

we did our first duel challenge called the water maze, in this game a member from both teams have to go in a hole that leads to the basement of the fort which is like a maze and it is flooded, all they have to do is find there way through the maze and find the key the first person to find the key wins the challenge, josh was chosen to swim in. the challenge bagan. both josh and a member from the white falcons went down the hole and swam for the maze, they kept on swimming and swimming, until the white falcons found the key so now the score is the white falcons have 1 key and the silver dragon have none.

they started doing their solo chalenge while we waited for them to come back later on they came back with a key now they have 2 and we still have none, this is like dejavu, a member from the white falcons and myself went up the watch tower for another riddle I just hope I win this, when we got up father fouras said this riddle they are native rodents and a bit wild but they are singers as well for a child as I was thinking rodents I was about to suggest skunk but when he said wild I was thinking racoon, but then now I know the answer but before I was about to answer it my opponent rang the bell and said squirel and he said that was incorrect and said that if i get the answer right i get the the key and if I don't the key goes in the sea and neither of us get it, I said chipmunk and that was the correct answer I got the key, the reason chipmunk was the answer is that a wild rodent is a singer or singers made for children and theres some chipmunks singing some songs and the band for the chipmunks is called alvin and the chipmunks now the score is the faclons still have two keys and we have 1 and were catching up.

we started doing our solo challenge called mission impossible, all we have to do is one of us has to enter the room and go through as many obsticles as possible get the key and get out of the room without touching the floor, if that player touches the floor it will result a lock in declan was chosen to go in. he entered the room and the time began, his obsticles was a ladder as monkey bar a chair to stand on a chandeleir to hang on to, a net tied up and a case with the key, when he entered the room hanging on to the chandieer he was still hanging on, then he dropped but landed on the rug so he is still safe he then opened the case to get the key then left the room with it now both teams have a key each, jared and another team member went up the watch tower for another riddle and me declan and josh waited for them to come back, a few minutes later they returned jared holding the key now the falcons have two keys and we have three keys, we get to spend three minutres in the treasure chamber if we get the next key in the counci duel we get the 150 gold bonus.

our council duel was about stacking blocks to make a tower o blocks whoever makes the tower fall losses the game, we started to place the first block on the table, the they went then it kept going till when the member of the white falcons placed a block on making the tower fall in progress so we won the key and the score is the white falcons have 2 keys and we have 4 keys.

if the treasure door opens eight canisters will open in each case four diffent canisters in each case is a puzzle piece of the map on the floor board we have to complete the puzzle and do the same thing as usual, it started raining so now thing are going way tough the white falcons have 2 keys so they have a 20 second penalty and we have 4 keys so were not only spending three minutes in the treasure chamber but we earned a 150 gold bonus, so we are spening three minute inside and they are spending two minutes and forty seconds, the gate opened and the time began, we went for the first canisters and nothing was in there, we went for the second canisters and found the first piece now we need to find the other three, when we found the third canister we found another piece of the map no we need two more, we went for the forth canister and nothing was in there, the fifth canister contains nothing as well, the sixth canister has the third piece in it no we need the last one, the seventh canister contains nothing, when we went for the last canister it contains the last piece of the map then we heard the bell ring which means that it is time for the white falcons to go, while they do there thing we solve the puzzle, we may have found the pieces but we couldn't work out the pieces, we managed to work out the first half of the map but our opponents found the first piece, then when we have now two minutes twenty three seconds left they found another piece, we kept on working, we then ept up good, then the falcons have another piece then we have two minutes ten left the falcons then found the last piece and we completed the puzzle, so we went the treasure chamber and started to stand on the floor pieces shown on the map, we now have under two minutes left and now our key is shown, I went out to get it then we, put it in the chest and out came the gold, by the time we started carring a handful when we have now like one minute forty five seconds left the white falcons entered the treasure room then, they are still working so I think were gonna win, then they arrived at the shrine with the key and the gold came out so were neck and neck but the dragons have more gold than the falcons then jared carried josh bridal style and me an declan loaded the gold on josh, then declan crossed his arms and I loaded the gold in his arms then he followed josh and jared to our case to load the gold in, I then stuffed some gold in my pockets and kept doing that till I grabbed a hanful of gold and shoved it in my mouth, then by the time I had a minute left I went to my case emptied my pocket and spat out the gold I had in my mouth, then I went back to the shrine to get some more gold, we have to remember that if we hear the bell ring that mean we have 20 seconds left for all of us to get out, we still have time so we went to get lots and lots of gold, we might have under 50 seconds left so we must get prepared or get trapped inside the chamber, we have 45 second left we went quicker, and quicker, but slower, we are al wet because of the rain so we have to be ready to leave, we have under 30 seconds now we got ready to leave, then we heard the bell ring so now it was time for us to get out, me and a member of the white falcons left the chamber then a couple of seconds later another 2 members got out so did jared, then when we have 14 seconds left the rest came out then 15 seconds later the treasure room door closed.

the falcons counted how much gold they collected 1800 gold and we collected 1802 gold plus the 150 gold bonus gives a total of 1952 gold.

until then all six teams arrived and the host is going to reavel the two teams that will be taking on the grand finals next week, but reveal the team that had the least amount of gold, and is in last place collecting the grand total of 2299 gold and that team that is last place won't be taking on the finals and that is...(fingers cross).

the blue sharks.

once the blue sharks said goodbye and left the fort that now leaves the red vipers, green jaguars, white falcons the yellow scorpions and the silver dragons prepared for if they are safe or eliminated, before they were going to reveal the first finalist, they were going to eliminate another team, that team is the score under the other four and over the scorethe blue sharks have with a score of 3085 gold and the fifth place team joining the blue sharks for elimation not taking on the grand finals is...

the red vipers.

once the red viper left fort boyard forever that now leaves the yellow scropions the white falcons the silver dragons and the green jaguars ready for whats going to happen next. before they were about to eliminate another team they were going to reaveal the team that has the most gold that team will be the first grand finalist and has the big total of 4482 gold and that team is...(hope its us)

the white falcons.

once the falcons hopped on the throne that now leaves the silver dragons, green jauguars and yellow scorpions prepared for being the next finalist. before they revealed who gonna be the falcons opponents for the grand finals there gonna reaveal who won't, that team collected 3351 gold and that team is...

the green jaguars.

once the green jaguars started leaving the fort that now leaves the yellow scropions and the silver dragons, one team has collected 4194 gold and is the third place team will not be taking on the finals and the other team has collected 4431 and will be going head to head against the white falcons in the grand finals and the team taking on the next week fort boyard ultimate challenge grand final is...

the silver dragons.

once that happened the yellow scorpions left the fort and we went with the falcons ready for next week to take on the grand final of fort boyard ultimate challenge.

and were gonna win.


	4. Chapter 4

today is today, the fort boyard ultimate challenge grand final, we decided to take on the fort during the night, its the white falcon vs the silver dragons which ever team wins is the ultimate conquers of the fort.

we did our final duel challenge called ladder race, one member from each team has to climb up a rope later to get to the key hanging up top the first to get it win, Jared was chosen to do it, the challenge began, since it was dark we couldn't see much, our opponent started off higher than us then jared caught up, then our opponent was almost at the key, jared then got to him and grabbed the key beore he did so the score started off with silver dragon with 1 key and white falcons with none.

the falcons then went to their solo challenge and we went to wait for them to come back, a few minutes later they came back with a key so now were level. then declan went up the watch tower with an opponent for a riddle while we waited for them to come back hoping declan gets this key. a couple of minutes later they came back and his opponent has the key now we have one key and they have two keys, our final solo challenge may let us get a draw.

our final solo challenge is called the shrinking room, On the ceiling of the room are many keys. The contestant has to use these keys to try to open a wooden box which has three locks on it. Each lock requires a different key. The drawback is that the ceiling is continually lowering. I was chosen to get the key hoping we win this so we can level up with the falcons, I went in and the time began, the ceiling went short, first key I went for didn't fit, second key unlocked the first lock, third key didn't fit but the forth one did now I need to open the last lock to get the key we need for the treasure chamber, next one didn't fit neither did the other, but the next key did so I took it and left the room now both teams are level with two keys each.

josh and a opponent from the white falcons went up to the watch tower for the final riddle, later on a couple of minutes later they returned again and josh has the key now we have three and the falcons have two. if we win the key from the council duel we get a 150 gold bonus.

we got prepared for the final council duel challenge a challenge and the last challenge for the final key, the challenge is this, first a cork will be placed in a hole and something later the cork will shoot up and one member has to catch it, the first team to catch two corks will gets the final key, the first cork was set, we were waiting for until it pops up so one of us can catch it we were still waiting, until BOOM! the cork flew up and no one caught it, second cork was set BOOM! it flew up higher than the last one and our opponent caught it so if they catch another one they get the key, if they get the key both teams are spending three minutes in the chamber but if we get the key they will be spending two minutes forty seconds in the treasure chamber while we get three minutes and a 150 gold bonus, the next cork was in BOOM! it flew up again and no one caught it, until next cork BOOM! it flew and we caught it so both teams are even, this last cork will change anything in here, BOOM! flying up and our opponents caught it so they get the key so now both teams are spending three minutes in the treasure chamber.

the time has come for us to go in the treasure chamber both the siver dragons and the white falcons have collected three keys so both of them are spending three minutes in the treasure chamber, there are 8 canisters in each case in each canister is a piece of a map and we have do is complete the puzzle and do the exact same thing we did in the previous chapters, since its dark they have to light up the fort with torches, the treasure room door open and the time began, we started opening each canister so quickly we still have over two and a half minutes left,then we completed the puzzle in 15 seconds now that we done that we got in the treasure chamber, stood on the big chess board on the pieces we have to go one, then our key released so did the other team since were neck and neck, I then went out and grabbed our key and unlocked our chest, and loads of gold came out we then have one minute fifty four seconds left and we started load our gold in the case, then went back to the shrine to get some more, when we had a minute forty left jarred carried josh bridal style and me and declan loaded the gold on josh, by the time we have a minute and a half left jarred walked to where the shrine is with josh in his arms, while declan crossed his arm and loaded the gold in them, then he went to the shrine, and I stuffed the gold in my pockets and in my mouth, then grabbed a handful, by the time we have a minute left we went to the case and put the gold in the case. then we went back, we have to rememer that if we hear the bell ring then we have 20 seconds left to get out imminently, since this is the grand finale we have to collect as many gold as we can to bethe ultimate conquers of the fort, we kept on collecting until suddenly we heard the bell ring so its now time to get out, once we have 15 seconds left josh and another three members of the white falcons got out while me, declan, jared and a member the falcons are still in the treasure chamber, then by the time we had 10 seconds left we all made it out then the treasure room door closed.

we counted the gold and the white falcons revealed to have 1234 gold while we have 1357 gold so the winner of fort boyard ultimate challenge is the silver dragons. (which is us). so we are the ultimate conquerors

THE END.


End file.
